Bound To Happen
by NonsensicallyWierd
Summary: Its just Smut. ;D


**Disclaimer: I Don't own these characters. If I did they would be making out in every episode.**

How did we get here? I have no idea, and quite frankly I don't care. We stand here in her kitchen and her lips meet mine sweetly. Jane cups my face and her thumb caresses my cheek bone. God, she is such a good kisser. I always wondered what her lips would feel like and now that I know, I never want to let go. I cannot believe she is kissing me it shouldn't come as a surprise we've been slowly working towards this moment. We managed to drag this out this for so long. All the signs and hints were there.

I grab her waist and I can feel the heat of her body through her shirt. It makes my palms burn with desire to touch her body. Every. Single. Inch. of that gorgeous body that for so long I admired from afar, but not anymore. I clench my hands into fists and pull gently at her shirt while gently slipping my tongue into her mouth.

She pulls back, her hands still on my face and we stare into each others eyes. Her eyes. I love her big brown eyes. They hold such an intensity that draws you in. One look into those eyes and you know what she is feeling. And now I see fire, passion, love. Something inside me breaks and all of my feeling for this woman over flow from that tight little box that I shoved them into. I can't wait anymore. I refuse to.

I inch my face closer to hers and capture her lips once more. This kiss is different. More passionate. Jane slips her tongue smoothly into my mouth and it drives me insane. Her right hand slides over my breast and onto my stomach. She pushes me lightly towards her bedroom. Her other hand moves to my back to undo the zipper of my dress. My dress falls of my body and pretty soon my bra follows. We reach her bedroom door way and she pushes me against the door post. Those magnificent lips leave mine; she places sloppy wet kisses on my neck.

My whole body is hot, throbbing, aching. It's as if each heartbeat hits my sternum. I want to see her. I want to see her glorious body so I reach for her t-shirt and pull it off of her. My hand reaches out and my finger tips lightly touch her gun shot wound. She grabs me and forces our lips together again. I push myself off the door post and let her lead me to the bed. I unbutton her pants, I run my thumbs inside along the edge of her jeans and pull them down along with her panties.

She pushes me onto the bed and stares at me with a smirk on her face. I move to the head of the bed. She reaches around her back to unclasp her bra, and stands at the foot of the bed in all her naked, sexy glory. I remove my panties while she kneels at the edge of the mattress and crawls a little closer to me. Jane grabs my ankles and pulls me roughly to her. I smile and pull her down for a kiss. I feel her left hand sliding up my calf, thigh, to my ass, and up my back. My God, it feels great to finally have her hands on my skin.

"Your gorgeous," She says against my lips and buries her hand into my hair.

My hands slide up her back and into her hair. She kisses my neck again and bites down near my pulse point. Our breathing is heavy; my skin grows impossibly hotter with every exhale as she continues her journey downward. She runs her bottom lip over my right nipple and takes it into her mouth as her hand caresses my other breast. I moan at the feelings created by her ministrations. She moves her mouth to my other breast and applies the same sweet torture.

My hands are still tangled in her hair when she moves to kiss my stomach. Jane moves her hands to either side of my waist as kisses, licks, and bites my stomach. As she keeps getting lower so do her hands. She spreads my legs and slides her tongue up my thigh. My hips start to move looking for relief. And her tongue finally runs through my sex. She is still moving her hands up and down my thighs. My breathing becomes more ragged and labored. The pleasure that her mouth brings is like none I've ever had. I thrust my hips into her face and look down at her. The visual exponentially escalates my arousal. She takes my clit into her mouth and sucks lightly at it.

I grab her hair and pull. I want to kiss her again and taste myself on her lips. She moves up my body immediately. Her right arm goes under my left and she grips my shoulder. Our lips meet yet again and I am convinced that I will never get tired of her lips. While we kiss her left hand brushes the hair out of my sweaty forehead. It slides down, down, down until it reaches my slick folds.

She enters me with two fingers and works them in and out slowly as if she's gaining momentum. She pushes in and curls her fingers on their way down. She's hitting just the right spot. I try to keep quiet, but with every stoke it get harder to do so. Finally I give up on the impossible task and let it out my pleasure. It won't be long now. Jane kisses her way to my ear and says, "Come for me." In my euphoric state all I can think is, 'Oh My God. That voice is pure sex.' But I can't voice it; my mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water from the enormous pleasure this hot Italian detective can provoke. Her thumb brushes against my clit when she pushes into me. "Jane..." I manage to get out before my orgasm washes over me.

She keeps moving her hand in me until the last waves my orgasm subside. I open my eyes and find her staring at me while she runs her hand through my hair. I smile at her and she bends down to give me a quick kiss.

"Wow..." This was the most intense experience of my life is all I _can_ say. It's all my big brain can come up with.

"What no Google facts Dr. Isles?" She asks smiling. I just shake my head lazily and smile back. She kisses my forehead. "You were pretty 'wow' yourself doctor," she says and covers us with the blanket on the bed. I snuggle into her side and she wraps her arms protectively around me.

"I love you," I whisper into her neck.

"I love you too."

I'm drowsy with sleep, but before I can sleep I say,"Better rest up because when we wake up I'm gonna wear you out."

She chuckles. "Is that a promise or a threat."

**Well guys please let me know what you think. :D**


End file.
